gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes/Update-2015-12-15
Category:GTA Online Content Updates __NOEDITSECTION__ Released on December 15, 2015, this Grand Theft Auto Online Enhanced Version title update added the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Update. General= ;New Content – PS4, Xbox One, and PC Only *SecuroServ gameplay has been added to GTA Online Freemode which is available after completing or skipping the tutorial. Features include: **SecuroServ option in the Interaction Menu; here players can choose whether they want to be a VIP or Look for Work (as a Bodyguard). Players need to have over $1 million in savings in order to be able to become a VIP. **VIPs name their Organization on creation and can rename it at a cost from the SecuroServ VIP menu in the Interaction Menu. **VIP Work and VIP Challenges which can be launched by the VIP for their Organization. Some of these will be available for other players and members of rival Organizations from their session to join. **VIP abilities which can be purchased to aid the Organization; these include drops (e.g. Bullshark), vehicles (e.g. Buzzard) and Organization abilities (e.g. Ghost Organization). Individual Organization vehicles will become free to hire if the VIP has already purchased the same type from the vehicle websites and they currently own it. *Ten new high end Stilt Apartments have been added to Dynasty 8 for GTA Online. *Three new customizable high end Penthouse Suites with a selection of eight interiors have been added to the Dynasty 8 website for GTA Online. *New Galaxy Super Yacht properties are available to purchase from Docktease for GTA Online. The Yacht property does not count towards the property limit and they have a daily utility cost for owning one. The Yacht cannot be sailed; however it can be relocated at a cost to one of twelve locations. Up to three Yachts can be moored at each location at one time. Players are only able to own one Yacht and they have a selection from three models: **The Orion **The Pisces (which includes a Hot Tub) **The Aquarius (which also includes a Hot Tub) *Two new helicopters have been added to Elitás Travel for GTA Online: **Buckingham SuperVolito **Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon *Five new boats have been added for GTA Online which cannot be bought and are only available when purchasing certain Yacht models, these boats will come in the same color scheme as the Yacht: **Nagasaki Dinghy **Speedophile Seashark **Pegassi Speeder **Lampadati Toro **Shitzu Tropic *Three new vehicles have been added to Legendary Motorsport for GTA Online: **Declasse Mamba **Imponte Nightshade **Bravado Verlierer *Six new executive vehicles with customizable interior colors, which come in regular and armored variations, have been added to Legendary Motorsport for GTA Online: **Enus Cognoscenti **Enus Cognoscenti 55 **Gallivanter Baller LE **Gallivanter Baller LE LWB **Benefactor Schafter V12 **Benefactor Schafter LWB *One new vehicle has been added to Warstock Cache & Carry for GTA Online: **Turreted Limo *Two new weapons have been added to Ammu-Nation for GTA Online which are available to purchase immediately: **Heavy Revolver **Switchblade *New SecuroServ exclusive style engravings are available for the Heavy Revolver and Switchblade for GTA Online: **VIP Variant, which unlocks when a VIP for the first time **Bodyguard Variant, which unlocks when a Bodyguard for the first time *Over thirty new lounge and swimwear clothing items have been added to the Clothes Stores for Male and Female characters in GTA Online. *Extraction, a new Adversary Mode Job, has been added to GTA Online. **An executive jet’s gone down in the wrong part of town. A team of Bodyguards works with their team member, The Target, to rendezvous in the extraction zone and get them to the evac point. Meanwhile, the Hit Squad try to find the Target first and put them down. ;New Features/Updates – PS4, Xbox One, and PC Only *Improvements have been made to anti-cheat measures. *Changes have been made to matchmaking to help players find an active Job. Changes include: *A new option, Filter Quick Job Content, has been added to the Online pause menu. Players can choose to filter by: Any, Rockstar Created Only and User Created Only content when launching via Quick Job. *An Alert screen that appears if the player has selected a specific Job or Job type that doesn’t have any active sessions. The player can choose to host that Job or search for any Job in that type or any Job. *Players choosing to Host the Job instead of widening the search will be separated from the general matchmaking. Only other players who have specifically chosen that Job, accepted an invite to that Job, or joined a player already on the Job will join the lobby. This does not occur if the Job was selected from the Next Job Vote Screen. *Players will be able to own a fifth property, allowing potential ownership of up to 50 cars and 15 bicycles. *The eight new interior styles for the Penthouse can be viewed and purchased from the Interaction Menu. This option is only available to players when they are inside their Penthouse. *After purchasing the Galaxy Super Yacht players can modify and upgrade it at a cost from the Docktease website. *Players owning a Yacht will have the Captain added as a Contact. When called he can arrange for a boat, a heli or one of the player’s personal vehicles to be delivered on shore near the Yacht. *Interaction Menu options have been added for the Yacht under Yacht Services: **Sound Horn **Yacht Defenses ***Yacht owner can turn this On or Off. **Defense Exclusions ***Yacht owner can select who is allowed to pass through their Yacht’s Defenses. **Yacht Vehicle Access ***Yacht owner can choose who can have access to their Yacht vehicles, similar to the Vehicle Access option. **Yacht Access ***Yacht owner can set who has access. Players with access will respawn on the Yacht and will remain on the Yacht after it has been relocated. **Hot Tub Clothing ***Yacht owner can choose what clothing is worn in their Hot Tub. *Neon Lights have been added to the Vehicle Remote Functions in the Interaction Menu. *Luxurious interior activities are available for passengers in the SuperVolito and SuperVolito Carbon for GTA Online, activities include: **Drinking Champagne **Browsing the Internet *The six armored executive vehicles and the Turreted Limo come with new bullet resistant glass which is harder to break. *Gloves have been added to the Accessories section of the Interaction Menu in GTA Online. *Players can now change, add, or remove their Gloves from here. *Players can now select to have bare feet via a new option in clothing stores in GTA Online as well as via the wardrobe after purchasing the free "barefoot" option in a shop. *If a Job cannot be launched due to unbalanced teams, it will now be forced to launch after 30 seconds where the teams are sorted automatically for Adversary Modes and Versus Missions. *Aim type will no longer be reverted when returning to Freemode from a Job. Players that choose to change their aim type in order to join a Job will now keep this aim type when returning to *Freemode after the Job. *The ban alert screen has been updated to now include when the ban will expire. *Benny’s shortcut App in the phone has been removed and has been replaced with the SecuroServ *Players can now use first person cam when changing the interior color of their vehicles while in Benny's Original Motorworks. *Lamar is now an option in Quick GPS in the Interaction Menu for the Lamar Mission triggers. *Vehicle Doors and Vehicle Remote Functions options in the Interaction Menu can no longer be used on personal vehicles while in a garage. *Help text now appears to inform players when Benny’s is closed. *Only the front and rear doors of the HVY Insurgent can be opened remotely. The tail door can no longer be opened. ;General/ Miscellaneous – PS4, Xbox One, and PC Only *Fixes have been implemented to improve game stability and performance for both Story Mode and GTA Online. *Fixes have been implemented to improve matchmaking and network stability for GTA Online sessions. *Several issues have been fixed for Spectator Mode. *Fixed some issues related to vehicle drifting and double-clutching, thanks to feedback from the racing community. *Players can no longer buy ammo in the final leaderboard when on a Job which has a forced inventory. This fixes an issue where players on Lamar’s Missions were losing cash when trying to refill their ammo, but were unable to as the amount of ammo allowed was fixed for the Job. *Fixed an issue where certain shops and wardrobes could not be used and the store blips were no longer appearing on the when the player had returned to Freemode from a Job. *Fixed an issue where a T-shirt unlock feed message would continuously pop up. *Fixed an issue where the Panto and Dukes vehicles could not be accessed by players. *Fixed an issue where the propane tank targets were not appearing causing Method in the Madness Mission to be unable to be completed. *Fixed an issue where players were incorrectly receiving DNF during Parachute Jobs. *Fixed an issue where the black, blue, and grey suit vests were not saving properly to the player's inventory after they were purchased. *Fixed an issue where the Sandking was being delivered to the player’s garage without the sidestep and the Casco was being delivered to the player’s garage without a roof. *Fixed an issue where some vehicles were being delivered in a different shade of green than from what was selected. *Fixed an issue where some orange vehicles were being delivered with red as a secondary color instead of black. *Fixed an issue where the transition back to Freemode from Lamar Missions could take a long time. *Fixed an issue where the camera shakes when using shop menus after the character has passed out drunk. *Fixed an issue where players could get stuck on a 'launching session' loading screen while joining a Mission that was already launching. *Fixed an issue where players could become stuck on skycam when joining a player already in transition back to Freemode from the Heist planning board. *Fixed an issue where players could hang on a black screen after being killed by another player during a Team GTA Race. *Fixed an issue where certain prices inflated when upgrading a base Buccaneer vehicle in Benny’s, leaving the garage, and then returning. *Fixed an issue where stolen vehicles which had a tracker/insurance applied by default when upgrading at Benny's could not be sold. *Fixed an issue in Lamar’s Mission Peace Offerings where some players did not see the team selection screen or the intro cutscene. *Fixed an issue where a player could lose control when trying to use an apartment activity at the same time as another player. *Fixed an issue where Rounds could be skipped for Adversary Mode Jobs. *Fixed an issue where players would spawn under the map after getting killed in the tunnel during a Capture – Raid Job. *Fixed an issue where Heist members could lose functionality and then become invisible after completing Prison Break Finale. *Fixed an issue where the loading spinner persisted for all players on returning to Freemode after completing Lamar’s Mission Community Outreach. *Fixed an issue where a player could become stuck in the apartment hallway by pushing the door as the owner buzzes someone in. *Fixed an issue where the first person cam stopped working inside LS Customs. *Fixed an issue where players leaving during the betting screen of Offense Defense could stop the Job from launching. *Fixed an issue where some Heist and Adversary Mode invites were not green and red respectively. *Fixed an issue where some Actions were missing from the Interaction Menu when scrolling to the left. *Fixed an issue where players could get stuck on a black screen while the host receives Benny's tutorial cutscene. *Fixed an issue where the Homing Launcher ammo costs double when purchased via the Interaction Menu. *Fixed an issue with Destroy Last Place in a Non-Contact Race where the last place player blowing up could kill a nearby player. *Fixed an issue where the driver leaving the session while inside Benny's caused any player passengers to lose camera control. *Fixed an issue where T-shirt decals were being applied on top of outfits. *Fixed an issue where subtitles were missing for Lamar dialogue telling players to stay at the vantage point when they leave it. *Fixed an issue where the host of Hunting Pack is repeatedly selected as the Runner across multiple Rounds. *Fixed an issue where the camera moves around the car to show the wrong area in Benny's. *Fixed an issue where the session could split after Benny's Original Motorworks Intro cutscene. *Fixed an issue where some teammates’ blips were red instead of blue in Lamar’s Mission Peace Offerings. *Fixed an issue where the layout of the DLC weapon wall in Ammu-Nation could become disordered. *Fixed an issue where players inside LS Customs could hear and talk to all players on the Kill List Competitive Freemode Event. *Fixed an issue where only the owner of User Generated Content could see the lobby image for their Job. *Fixed an issue where the player sees the interior of Franklin's house under the map, when selecting to load into the Creator from inside Franklin's house. *Fixed an issue where last player wasn’t being destroyed in Races with Destroy Last Place set to On. *Fixed an issue where the Player is unable to scroll left when on the None option of the Quick GPS menu in the Interaction Menu. *Fixed an issue where the player automatically closes the door after opening it from the Interaction Menu while in the vehicle. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to vote/rate the new Adversary Mode Offense Defense. *Fixed an issue where ammo for the Musket was in the Sniper Ammo section of the Interaction Menu. *Fixed an issue where the Vehicle Remote Functions menu was incorrect after closing and re-opening the Interaction Menu. *The Radio in Personal Vehicle Exit options is now greyed out when the engine is off. *Fixed an issue that caused sliding doors on the Declasse Moonbeam to appear out of sync. *Fixed an issue that may have caused weapons on the weapon wheel to display in the incorrect order. *Fixed an issue that caused vehicle trailers to be positioned incorrectly after using Quick Restart during a GTA Online Mission. *Fixed an issue that caused the Friends tab on the Pause Menu to some render incorrectly if no internet connection is available. *Fixed an issue that may have caused ambient cops to randomly spawn during Lamar’s Mission Slow and Low. *Fixed an issue that caused physics to behave oddly when driving a damaged Karin Kuruma. *Fixed an issue that caused Snapmatic pictures to be deleted when using cloud saves to run the game on multiple systems. *Fixed an issue with incorrect horn audio being played when multiple players were in a car being modified. *Fixed an issue where players could not accept an invite to a user created Job due to incorrect profile privacy settings. *Fixed an issue that caused custom wheels of bikes to not display the correct variation for remote players in GTA Online. *Fixed an issue that caused long transition times when entering GTA Online sessions. *The flatbed trailer has been removed from possible respawn or starting vehicles in the Creator for Capture Jobs. *Fixed an issue with night vision effects not recording correctly in Rockstar Editor clips made during the Humane Labs Finale in GTA Online. *Fixed an issue that could lead to a Rockstar Editor project being overwritten when saving a new project with the same name. *Fixed an issue where the Slidey Cars cheat in Director Mode would no longer work after a player had switched out a car that had the Slidey Cars cheat enabled. *Fixed several issues where using certain Actions while in Director Mode caused graphical corruption to several characters’ limbs. *Fixed an issue where there was a hang when attempting to access garage vehicles in Director Mode whilst flying an ambient Luxor. *Fixed an issue in Director Mode where players are unable to warp to Mt. Gordo or Cove when in a vehicle. *Fixed an issue where the Duke O’Death was not retaining any color customizations. *Fixed an issue where the Stunt Plane could duplicate, causing it to explode instantly or on contact with the player when quick saving nearby and reloading the save. |-| Xbox One only= ;General / Miscellaneous – Xbox One Only *Fixed an issue where the privacy setting "You can see and share content" was blocking game invites to a Friend's UGC Job. *Fixed an issue on Xbox One that prevented phone calls from working correctly between two GTA Online players. *Fixed an issue where players muted via the Xbox One Gamercard view could not receive in-game text messages. |-| PC only= ;New Features/Updates – PC Only *Organization PC text chat will replace the Team text chat in general Freemode for players in an Organization. *Team coloring is now used in PC text chat during team versus Missions. *The frame rate cap for the landing page and initial loading screens has been increased to 60 frames per second on PC. ;General / Miscellaneous – PC Only *Fixed an issue with sticky yaw controls when using a combination of keyboard and mouse flying control types. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to left click menu controls in LS Customs. *Fixed an issue where mouse clicks were affecting the first person camera in LS Customs. *Fixed an issue where Collector's Edition weapons weren't free for migrated Collector’s Edition users. *Fixed an issue that caused meme text applied to Snapmatic pictures to be misaligned or cut off when running at 4K resolutions. *Fixed an issue that caused incorrect rendering of minimap blips when MSAA was enabled on certain hardware configurations. |-|